Trampas de Oficina
by katitabender
Summary: Ayudar a tus amigas a vengarse de un patan suele ser muy agotador, mas cuando tus sentimientos gritan que ese patan se ha robado tu corazon. Mal Summary la historia es mejor...
1. El plan

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE.**

¡Hola chicos! Esta es una idea que me anda rondando desde antes que terminara de publicar **Teenage Dirtbag**. Ahora que he concluido ese proyecto, puedo retomar las ideas de este. No sé si será de su agrado. Este fic en cuestión será divertido, muy divertido. Tendrá situaciones incómodas pero nada que se salga del rango T que es el que he elegido para esta historia.

Esperando que les guste esta nueva propuesta…

* * *

**Capitulo#1:** El plan.

Ya iban miles de veces que se reunían en el mismo apartamento, veces en las que trataban el mismo asunto. Gritaban frustradas sin poder creer lo que pasaba que incluso algunos vecinos que caminaban por el pasillo del apartamento 5b, de tercer piso del edificio Harris estaban al tanto de la situación.

Era siempre lo mismo, él hizo esto a no sé quien, dejó plantada a no sé cuantas y acaba de aprovecharse de muchas más. Pero lo que más les frustraba, lo que más las molestaba es que a ellas les había ocurrido lo mismo y lo peor es saber el oscuro secreto del hombre y no poder revelarlo sin quedarse con graves consecuencias.

Necesitaban otra cosa, algo para logar atraparlo y era por eso que cada tarde, después de su trabajo en la mejor compañía farmacéutica de ese país, se reunían a platicar de sus infortunios.

Pero esta tarde era diferente. Cada vez solo se reunían a desahogarse y a sentirse cómodas con otras iguales que les haya pasado lo mismo que a ellas, sin embargo, esa mañana del mes de enero las chicas estaban planeando algo maquiavélico.

Algo con lo que por fin podrían acabar con el chico y darle una lección de vida.

Así que estaban todas reunidas en un círculo, las cuatro amigas sentada a la luz de una lámpara para darle más suspenso a las cosas. Una de ellas se llama Ty Lee, chica muy bonita de piel pálida, jeans ajustado, cuerpo muy bueno con un pelo castaño medio que llevaba totalmente trenzado. Era la más interesada de todas en acabar con el chico ¿Por qué? Resulta que el hombre se había burlado de ella ya dos veces y aunque, no podía dejar de caer en esa trampa una y otra vez, le dolía hasta el orgullo.

La segunda en el círculo se llama Suki. De piel pálida, pelo rojizo corto, delgada y un poco menos estilizada que la anterior pero aun así no menos bonita. Había entrado a trabajar en la industria farmacéutica exactamente el enero pasado, no tardó ni dos semanas cuando ya había sido engañada y, aunque ya no había vuelto a caer en sus juegos y una parte de lo que pasó era su culpa, quería venganza, mucha venganza.

La tercera en la reunión se llama Yue. Chica de piel bronceada que por un problema con su estilista, le tiñó el pelo en blanco. Resulta que el cambio le asentó muy bien y decidió dejárselo así. Lo más impactante eran sus ojos azules claros y le convenía tener una sonrisa muy bonita. Ella había sido la secretaria del chico del que necesitaban vengarse. La había seducido de una manera descarada, tanto que no pudo ni resistir. Una vez que el hombre terminó con el trabajo, le quitó el puesto de secretaria y la mandó a otra parte de la compañía para no tener que cruzarse con ella. Lo que Yue realmente quería era su cabeza.

La ultima integrante del grupo pero no menos importante era la chica llamada Toph. No tenía nada que ver con el asunto pues el hombre a ella nunca se acercó pero estaba tan dolida por lo que les había ocurrido a sus amigas que decidió ayudarlas. Tenía la piel pálida y el cabello negro liso. La mayoría del tiempo se hace una moña en él. De consistencia ruda y fuerte, muy hábil y astuta al momento de sacar artimañas y claro que en esta situación, mostraría muchas. De buen corazón, era el cerebro de la operación.

Así sabrán que eran un grupo del mal, las chicas despechadas y dolidas, muchas veces suelen ser peligrosas por lo que pobrecito el tonto que se había metido con ellas y no esperar una probadita de su propia medicina a cambio.

Pero aun así, aunque muy dolidas estuvieran, no se les venía nada en mente. Sabían que atacar directas les costaría caro. Podrían descubrirlas y perder su empleo. Tan poco era buena idea hacerle algo malo, como herirlo físicamente, se recuperaría y luego el hombre olvidaría las cosas.

Lo que si tenían que hacer, como había dicho Toph una tarde, era darle el mismo trato que él recetó a las jóvenes, consiguiendo a una chica bonita, astuta e inmune a sus encantos que pudiera contra él y claro que no fuera ninguna de las cuatro porque seguramente también serían descubiertas.

De esa plática, hace meses, no había quedado rastro hasta que hace una semana el hombre comenzó a solicitar una nueva secretaria. Era la oportunidad perfecta pues la elegida en cuestión solo tenía que conseguir el puesto y volverlo prácticamente loco. Lo malo es que hasta esa hora no habían conseguido a nadie y la entrevista sería muy temprano en la mañana.

Ty Lee miró con nerviosismo a las demás y suspirando sonoramente agregó:

-Chicas, es obvio que será inútil. Él es completamente astuto y si nosotras caímos quien contratemos también. Además, ¿donde se supone que hallaremos a alguien con las capacidades de ser secretaria, ah? Alguien extremadamente sexy y bonita, que convenientemente se haya quedado sin empleo, astuta como Toph pero a la vez con la gracia y falsa inocencia de Yue… alguien como…

Y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una chica morena, de piel tersa, alta, de cuerpo esbelto y estilizado, cabello castaño oscuro ondulado, labios rojos y ojos azul oscuro, entró frustrada, tirando el bolso al suelo de cansancio.

Como si fuera una iluminación espiritual las chicas sonrieron y la observaron como si ella fuera una salvadora, casi una aparición. Ty Lee con vos ensoñada terminó de susurrar:

-Ella…

La joven las miró con el ceño frustrado y agregó a lo inmediato pero con voz no muy alegre:

-¡Buenas tardes chicas!

Toph notó el tono que la joven usó y como era su mejor amiga preguntó- ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Mi padre!- exclamó frustrada- ¡Otra vez mi padre! No puede aceptar que no quiero ser parte de la tonta metalúrgica familiar y que no quiero depender de su fortuna sino de mi misma. Consiguió que otra vez, por sus contactos mi jefe me despidiera. Cree que haciendo eso volveré a casa ¡pero no, se equivoca, no será así!

Y caminó a paso agigantado hasta la refrigeradora de la cocina donde sacó una gran botella de agua. Se sentó en el desayunador que dividía a la sala de la cocina y miró a las jóvenes que la miraban de manera encandilada, con curiosidad.

Suki fue la primera en hablar algo despacio para entender si lo que estaba pasando era cierto.

-¿Has dicho que… te despidieron?

-sí, eso he dicho ¿por?- la joven las miró con el ceño fruncido mientras sus amigas, todas, se levantaron del circulo donde estaban sentadas y brincaban en el aire, emocionadas.

-¡es la mejor noticia que nos has dado!- exclamó Yue de pronto.

La chica, totalmente descolocada, agregó- en serio, no sé que de bueno tiene mi situación…- y tomó un gran trago de agua.

-¿Qué de bueno, Katara? ¿Qué de bueno?- preguntó Ty Lee una y otra vez- ¡lo tiene todo de bueno! ¡Eres justo lo que estábamos buscando!

-¿yo?

-si, tu…- apuntó Yue con una sonrisa. La agarró del brazo y la haló para que se sentara con ellas- te tenemos, todas, una propuesta.

-a menos que sea de un nuevo empleo, no quiero oírlo.

-entonces esto te encantará…

Después de 10 minutos contándole el ridículo pero asombroso plan Katara se levantó de donde estaba, muy sorprendida y vociferando sin control.

-¡no, no, no, no, no! ¡Me niego!- dijo moviendo las manos sin control- ¡lo rechazo! ¡No, definitivamente, no!

-creímos que estabas sin empleo…

-sin empleo, no desesperada. ¡Lo que me piden es absurdo!

-¿Por qué absurdo?- preguntó Ty Lee, como un reto- eres competente para el empleo. ¿Acaso no estudiaste Banca y Finanza en una de las mejores universidades de este país? ¿Acaso no te recibiste con honores? ¿no has trabajado en unas de las mejores empresas? ¿Tu papá no es el dueño de la mejor metalúrgica del país?- como Katara asintió a todas la chica gritó- ¡entonces claro que estas lista!

- es que no es a eso a lo que me refiero- agregó en voz muy bajita- lo que digo es la segunda parte de tu plan.

-pero eso son solo problemas adversos…- dijo Suki restándole importancia- lo bueno es que tendrás trabajo…

-bueno si… pero…

-te prepararemos para la entrevista…

-te compraremos ropa…

-con nuestra orientación tendrás el empleo.

-y haremos que tu padre no interfiera en tu vida…

A esas palabras Katara abrió los ojos sorprendida y agregó con seguridad.

-si logran eso… cuentan conmigo.

Todas saltaron emocionadas mientras susurraban enérgicamente y se dirigían de un lado a otro con sonrisas.

-¡yo me encargaré de tu Curriculum estúpidamente asombroso!- exclamó Toph dirigiéndose al ordenador.

-¡Yo me encargaré de sus referencias!- agregó Suki, saliendo de la casa.

-Alistaré su ropa y maquillaje- intervino Yue, mientras fue de manera segura a la habitación de Katara.

Y yo…- dijo Ty Lee acercándose peligrosamente a la joven- me encargaré de tus técnicas de seducción. Será mejor que Aang Air se prepare para ti, fiera. Te volveré un ¡BOOOM! En el arte de la atracción.

* * *

**N/A: **este fue el primer capítulo de la historia. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Anuncio que en estos días subiré historias inspiradas en el Manga **Dengeki Daisy,** para los que no lo han leído uno de los mejores manga Shojo y se los recomiendo mucho, además subiré historias de **Sakura Card Captors.**

Sin más que agregar, me despido, esperando este capítulo merezca al menos un review. Hasta a próxima publicación.

**Katitabender**


	2. Compartiendo informacion

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE.**

¡Hola a todos! Espero se encuentren bien. Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta nueva comedia, alegre de que haya sido bien recibida la idea, incluso si he cambiado la actitud de uno de nuestros calvitos favoritos.

**Agradezco los comentarios de:**

**GirlBender:** pues cambié a Aang un poco no, bastante, fue casi un giro de 360 grados pero te aseguro que pasaras entretenida con ese cambio. Gracias por el apoyo a la historia =)

**Sukikyoshi: **gracias por el comentario y por estar pendiente de este nuevo proyecto. Tu nueva historia también me encanta. Espero actualices pronto. Nos leemos.

**Kataang2000:** gracias por comentar y si, es de Aang. Sigue leyendo la historia, me alegro que te parezca entretenida. Ojalá sigas pensando así en el futuro.

**Pxndxlu:** ojala este capítulo te guste como el primero. Gracias por comentar. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Maya1234: **por el momento no son mis planes dejar esta historia, tengo mucho material para ella. Gracias por el comentario. Ojala y te guste este capítulo.

**Helenil:** Me alegro que esta historia te haya gustado a ti también y que pienses que es una buena combinación lo que he hecho con los personajes. Nos seguimos leyendo. Disfruta el capitulo.

**Ddcake:** espero que Aang te guste en esta historia. Lo he cambiado pero es por propósitos de la trama. Nuestro calvito es adorable, de eso no hay duda. Y pues si, para esta trama he tenido mucha influencia. Creo que simplemente tenía que subirla una vez que la idea no salía de mi cabeza. Nos leemos.

Disfruten todos el capitulo…

* * *

**Capitulo #2:** Compartiendo información

Casi ni habían podido dormir toda la noche, cada segundo que podían gastar en el maravilloso sueño lo emplearon para llevar a cabo la venganza, venganza que ahora tenía una integrante totalmente ajena a todo el asunto; Katara.

Al principio con todo lo que habían contado sus amigas no lo podía creer, quedó estupefacta y algo enfadada. Es cierto que el hombre necesitaba pagar pero ¿Por qué a través de ella? No hacía falta decir que cualquier intento de venganza en el que Katara había estado envuelta, fracasaba y las consecuencias se le volteaban a ella de la peor manera posible. Incluso trató de razonar con las cuatro chicas para que desistieran de todo y siguieran su vida normal, más está decir que no funcionó.

Ahora, a las 5 de la mañana en punto, estaba doblada en el sillón de su apartamento al punto del colapso y con tres de las cuatro integrantes alrededor de ella tratando de mantenerla alerta.

La chica que faltaba, en este caso era Toph, traía en sus manos un cuaderno negro con rojo, algo grande y pesado. Las páginas se miraban gastadas, como que si había sido usado mucho, y entre ellas sobresalían puntas de recortes, lo cual podía significar que tenía infinidad de fotos. Seguro mal acomodadas.

Su amiga se sentó frente a ella de manera sospechosa y presentó el cuaderno, casi como un ritual. Con voz baja dijo:

-Este, es el libro…

Katara la miró con extrañeza- ¿el libro?- volvió a preguntar.

-si, el libro- la chica morena intentó tocarlo para ver su contenido siendo sorprendida por Toph al obsequiarle un buen golpe en su mano- ¡No lo toques!- advirtió- yo te lo muestro.

Katara asintió levemente, sobando su mano delicada con afán.

-como veras, este no es cualquier libro- Katara miraba totalmente asombrada el contenido sin saber si aplaudirles por la competencia de la investigación que habían realizado o si asustarse por todas las cosas especificas que estaba apreciando- este libro contiene toda la vida de nuestro blanco, de principio a fin.

-su nombre, como verás en esta pestañita es Aang Air. Tiene 26 años de edad, hijo del multimillonario empresario Gyatso Air, por quien, para nuestra desgracia, heredó la compañía.

La joven asintió, asimilando toda la información y grabando la bella cara del sujeto en su cerebro.

-en esta página están sus pasatiempos, costumbres y horarios- Toph hizo un ademán con la mano, restando algunas pequeñeces- es inteligente, carismático, encantador… malditamente encantador para ellas…- y apuntó a Suki, Ty Lee y Yue con burla.

-¡cállate, Toph!- exclamaron las tres eludidas al mismo tiempo.

-¿pero que dije?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia

Las otras tres la miraban con cara de malas pulgas mientras Toph chasqueaba los dedos a Katara para que volviera a prestar su atención. Una vez que lo hizo, Toph siguió su trabajo.

-ahora, escucha con atención porque esta es la parte importante…

Aang es un hombre de negocios y siempre camina a lo grande. Como es de costumbre a las 7:56 am estaciona su Ferrari 458, rojo, frente al edificio, le deja el carro al portero y se dirige al ascensor donde, se acomoda la corbata antes de que este cierre. Lleva, como la mayoría del tiempo, un traje Armani, de muy buen corte, color negro que resalta perfectamente sobre su piel blanca pálida, unas zapatillas negras muy brillantes, su corbata de color rojo al igual que el pañuelo que sobresale delicadamente de su traje, una camisa blanca de cuello discreto para no desentonar y un reloj Rolex Datejust II de acero que le da una elegancia tremenda.

Para darse un estilo informal y no parecer tan serio lleva su sano cabello café perfectamente desarreglado, dejando un pequeño flequillo caer por su frente, estilizándole la cara y volviendo sus ojos grises un poco más seductores de lo que habitualmente son.

Cuando se vuelve a abrir el ascensor, ya en su área de trabajo, sonríe a todos y camina lentamente mientras sus súbditos abren paso. Es normal que mientras se dirige a su oficina meta su mano derecha al bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y le sonría a la chica más guapa que se asome a su campo de visión. La mayoría de las veces puede sonreírle a Suki pues es la única que trabaja en esa parte del edificio de las cuatro.

A las 8:00 am el abre la puerta de su oficina donde, por lo habitual, permanecerá hasta las 4:00 pm que es cuando da por finalizado su horario de trabajo. Las únicas veces que no permanece en su oficina todo ese tiempo es cuando tiene una reunión o viaje de negocios.

Sin embargo, hoy será diferente. El chico no se encerrará totalmente en su oficina. Justo a las 9:00 de la mañana empezará la entrevista para la futura secretaria. Por lo general durante las siguientes dos horas se miraran chicas yendo y viniendo de un lado al otro, y muchas que convenientemente no le gusten y sean despachadas de la peor manera posible. Por eso, tu caso será diferente.

Mientras a las 11:00 am Suki ya había visto desfilar desanimadas a mas de 20 chicas por el pasillo de la oficina, no pudo evitar pensar en Katara y en si el plan o no, funcionaría. Lo que le inquietaba es que Katara aun no aparecía y eso la llevo a chocar su lápiz una y otra vez contra la madera del escritorio ¿se habría echado atrás? ¿La descubriría su padre? ¿Las abandonó? Todas esas preguntas inundaban su mente más, cuando la última de las aspirantes que se encontraba en la oficina de Aang salía decepcionada.

Sin voltear a los lados la chica aspirante arrastró los pies hasta al ascensor esperando a que este abriera sus puertas. Una vez que lo hizo Suki no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver a Katara emerger del interior con una sonrisa confiada y segura. Moviendo las caderas de manera rítmica y dejando a la vergüenza y al asombro a la joven anteriormente rechazada.

Definitivamente Yue y Ty Lee habían hecho un buen trabajo. Se miraba profesional y seductora, formal pero impactante, encantadora e intimidante. Casi como las modelos del programa Proyect Runway. ¡Era un ¡Boom!-tal y como había sido expresado por Ty Lee- y no era de sorprenderse como todos los hombres de la oficina quedaban boquiabiertos y dejaban caer las cosas que sostenían, cuando pasó ante ellos.

La morena iba vestida de una manera muy casual. Llevaba un pantalón entubado, negro, que resaltaba de manera perfecta la forma de sus piernas. Unas sandalias negras de charol tacón alto y estilizadas para darle un mejor porte y una mejor posición de su trasero, resaltándoselo notoriamente. Por si fuera poco llevaba una fina blusa de seda color turquesa con un escote formal pero que mostraban el inicio de sus pechos para darle al chico mucha imaginación y una chaqueta negra que ayudaba a cubrir de manera inteligente la parte informal de la blusa.

Llevaba el cabello suelto con pequeñas ondas que le daban movilidad, suavidad y estilo a ciertos rasgos de su cara. Su maquillaje sencillo y nada cargado, resaltaba a la perfección sus ojos azules y como toque final tenía colgando una cartera color turquesa muy fina y en su otra mano un portafolio negro que contenía sus papeles para el trabajo.

Suki vio como de manera discreta le cerraba un ojo y se detenía justo frente a la oficina de Aang donde, de manera sutil pero decidida tocó la puerta. Pasaron algunos segundos pero vio como la chica respiró profundamente abrió los ojos y giró la perilla de la puerta para que esta se abriera. Una vez que entró Suki suspiró sonoramente.

"Ahora sí, este es el momento de la verdad"

**XXXX**

Si bien ser el presidente de una empresa era agotador, recibir a más de 20 chicas para entrevista de trabajo era aun peor. Este año le había venido el peor batallón de todos y justo cuando le tocaba escogerlas a él ¡Que fastidio!

Por lo general era su padre, Gyatso (Fundador de la farmacéutica) el que se las mandaba pues presumía de un estupendo olor para los negocios. Pero desistió de hacer el trabajo él mismo cuando, en un mes, tuvo que hacer más de siete convocatorias a aspirantes pues Aang no estaba satisfecho con el resultado de las damas.

Así que, para evitarse problemas y cansancio, decidió que Aang tenía que escoger a la nueva compañera en su equipo de trabajo, dejando al vividor joven a cargo de la situación.

Al principio Aang había asegurado que ese sería un trabajo sencillo y no contó que durante más de dos horas las chicas que pasaran por ahí estarían acosándolo dentro de su oficina.

Ahora descansando no podía dejar de sentirse afligido al pensar que tendría un puesto vacante. Estaba a punto de salir por un trago cuando llamaron a su puerta. Lo primero que hizo fue extrañarse porque le parecía haber atendido a la última candidata, lo segundo fue asustarse porque se imaginaba una acosadora como las anteriores y lo tercero fue relajarse pues debía mantener una apariencia encantadora para la dama a las afueras de su puerta.

Se sentó tranquilamente de una manera muy varonil y pronunció un claro: "adelante" esperando por fin a que la chica pasara.

Una vez que lo hizo se maravilló de la visión, gritándose internamente "Santa Madrecita" una y otra vez. Vio como la chica cerraba la puerta detrás de ella privándolos del mundo exterior y causando que él se levantara de su asiento por una mejor visión.

Se mordió el labio tratando de no mostrar sus obvias intenciones a la muy calmada joven y con lentitud llevó su mano hacia ella, en señal de caballerosidad.

-Soy Aang Air, presidente y dueño de la farmacéutica nacional ¿y usted es?

-Katara Moon- declaró ella con una voz puñeteramente seductora dejando que sus muy profundos ojos azules recorrieran el cuerpo del joven con interés- y déjeme decirle que es un placer conocerlo.

Se miraron el uno al otro atrapados en el momento pero sin dejar de sonreírse de manera misteriosa y algo provocativa. Katara sabía desde ya lo que significaba pero el joven aun no podía imaginar cuantas sorpresas le esperaban.

* * *

**N/A:** eso fue todo por ahora, esperando que al menos valga un review. Gracias por prestar su tiempo tanto a esta como a mis otras historias. Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores fantasmas, a los que la han agregado a favoritos y a los que la siguen por prestar su tiempo. Son fantásticos chicos.

Nos leemos.


	3. La entrevista

**AVATAR NO ME PERTENECE**

¡Uff! qué semana más agitada, pero me las arreglé para terminar este capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado y sea digno de review. Tengan una buena lectura.

* * *

**Capitulo#3:** La entrevista

Mientras Katara y Aang estaban reunidos conversando sobre la nueva vacante en el puesto de secretaria, en la cafetería frente al edificio farmacéutico, sentadas en una mesa para cuatro, Toph, Yue y Ty Lee esperaban a Suki para que les diera las últimas noticias.

Como era su hora libre pidieron las tres un café bien cargado que les quitara la tensión y llenaron la mesa de migajas de todo el pan que hasta el momento habían devorado. Estaban tan nerviosas que en un momento dado de la situación olvidaron todo el asunto de la dieta y no hicieron más que engullir carbohidratos.

La tensión solo aumentó cuando vieron llegar a Suki de manera apurada y con cara llena de preocupación. Tragaron sonoramente cuando la vieron sentarse en el puesto disponible con aparente cansancio. Levantó la mano llamando a una de las tantas meseras y pidió de manera inmediata un café.

Una vez que la chica se estableció cómodamente las chicas empezaron a atiborrarla de preguntas.

-¿y qué pasó? ¿Le dieron el trabajo?- interrogó Yue apurada.

Antes de poder contestar Ty Lee le lanzó otra pregunta.

-¿movió las caderas como le dije?

Cuando iba a contestar Toph lanzó una pregunta más.

-¿no se desmayó?

Suki se miraba muy confundida intentando recepcionar cada una de las preguntas que le eran lanzadas de un lado y de otro. Por último, cuando se sintió frustrada gritó a todo pulmón:

-¡No sé, bien, No sé!

Todas la miraron con extrañeza y entre sí voltearon a verse algo molestas. Suki le dio un sorbo a su café y vio como Toph fruncía el ceño con fiereza.

-¿y entonces qué haces aquí?

-nunca salían y solo es una hora de descanso. Tenía hambre.

-¿y se te ocurrió dejarla sola?

-Técnicamente está muy bien acompañada por Aang.

Resoplaron frustradas y siguieron tomando su café en silencio. Todo hasta que Ty Lee inició con sus preguntas, aquellas que las sacaban de quicio, que no tenían sentido pero que las entretenía un rato. Aquellas que conversaban en sus privadas reuniones sobre el paradero o los gustos de Aang. Esas preguntas originalmente locas.

-¿Qué creen que está pasando ahí adentro?

-no lo sé- respondió Toph enojada- porque Suki no pudo quedarse para darnos información.

-¿y por qué no te quedaste tú entonces?- reclamó la eludida con el ceño fruncido.

-será porque tú eres la única que trabaja en esa parte del edificio y que Aang Air me viera ahí sería raro.

-ni siquiera te nota. Tan grave no sería el problema.

-¡Chicas!- gritó Yue- dejen de pelear, así no resolvemos nada. Yo conozco a Katara, es una chica inteligente, centrada y seria por lo tanto la entrevista debió ir…

Y entonces la mente de Yue empezó a divagar en lo que presuntamente era la reunión entre Aang y Katara. Se imaginó a Katara con unos lentes, frente a un proyector que mostraba tablas estadísticas sobre la economía de la empresa y a Aang sentado en un escritorio asintiendo afirmativamente a todo lo que Katara aportaba.

-y como verá en esta grafica- dijo Katara con voz de nerd molesta- podemos incrementar las ganancias de la empresa si con cada producto ofertado ponemos otro producto en promoción. De esta manera las personas preferirán lo que ofrecemos por encima de las demás farmacéuticas.

-¡Brillante!- gritó Aang aplaudiendo y levantándose de su asiento emocionado. Katara reía también escandalosamente, casi como un asno y se acomodó los lentes de manera graciosa- ¡Eres excelente para la compañía!

-sí, por algo estudié banca y finanzas en una de las mejores universidades del país.

-y lo mejor es que eres grotesca por lo tanto no hay forma de que me fije en ti y te despida. ¡Contratada!

En ese momento los dos jóvenes se dieron las manos, sellando el trato

Las demás chicas miraban a Yue con extrañeza mientras contaba el relato y esperaron a que saliera de su ensoñación. Ahora era Ty Lee la que empezaba a divagar en la situación.

-yo entrené a Katara, por eso sé exactamente lo que va a pasar…

Y volvemos a la oficina de Aang solo que en un ambiente diferente. La habitación estaba totalmente en penumbras excepto por la luz de una lámpara que únicamente iluminaba el rostro de Aang Air. La puerta se abrió de golpe y humo entró a la habitación.

Tan rápido como había ocurrido eso, Katara apareció apoyada con una de sus manos en el marco de la puerta y la otra reposaba delicadamente sobre su cadera.

Aang se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y le dio la espalda con notable actitud temerosa.

-No…- susurró en tono dramático- ¡vete! ¡Aléjate tentación!

Katara caminó tentadoramente hacia él pasando por encima de su escritorio y colocándose justo detrás de él, recostó su cabeza en su hombro dejando que Aang sintiera sobre su cuello aquellas tentadoras respiraciones. El joven parecía estar sufriendo y cerró sus ojos mientras dificultosamente trataba de calmar su respiración.

-¡aléjate de mi tentación!- susurró otra vez, Cosa que hizo que Katara colocara una mano en su corazón y dijera con voz sutil y seductora

-no puedo, necesito el empleo.

Aang no contestó.

-sabes que quieres…- dijo nuevamente haciendo que Aang se diera la vuelta sobre sus talones y que con fiereza agarrara la fina cintura de la chica. Ambos se sonrieron mientras se liberaba la tensión del momento.

-¿crees que puedas hacer esto?

-eso…- susurró Katara- y muchas cosas más- En ese momento se inclinaron a besarse. Inmediatamente la imaginación de Ty Lee dejó de procesar la información. Toph resopló frustrada apartando con eso los mechones que se colaron a su cara.

Golpeó su taza sobre la mesa y se inclinó para contar su versión de los acontecimientos.

-yo soy la mejor amiga de Katara por lo tanto la conozco mejor- dio una sonrisa satisfecha mientras repasaba su mirada sobre todas- esto que contaré es lo que realmente está pasando ahí adentro.

La oficina de Aang ahora era un ring de lucha libre. En el medio de este se encontraba un hombre vestido típicamente con unos pantalones negros holgados y una camisa rayada en blanco y negro. Un micrófono grande bajó del techo y de pronto el ambiente pareció calmarse.

El hombre gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la lucha empresarial!- se escuchó un gran vitoreo al fondo que, conforme a los segundos, fue parando- en la esquina izquierda, pesando 77 kilos, alto y guapo, amante del licor y las revistas playboy, aun pide ayuda a su padre, dueño de la farmacéutica; reciban a ¡Pies ligeros Air!

En ese momento Aang entró saltando al ring mientras la mayoría del público lo abucheaba y las mujeres gritaban enloquecidas por su belleza.

Después de varios minutos el chico se calmó y el árbitro llamó al contrincante del chico.

-y por esta otra esquina, pesando varios kilos menos que su otro contrincante, delicada y femenina, amante del bordado y de paseos por el parque los domingos, aun duerme con su peluche de la infancia. Reciban con un aplauso a ¡Drama Queen Moon!

Katara entonces entró al ring de lucha con fiereza agitando de manera emocionada al público que estaba a su favor.

De pronto, de fondo y muy perceptible empezó a sonar la pista de la canción de "Eye of the Tiger". Aang y Katara se reunieron en el centro, tomando posiciones y viéndose de manera agresiva. No se dieron las manos y el árbitro ya empezó a notar que sería una pelea violenta.

-bueno chicos, no quiero nada ilegal en esta pelea. No se los digo porque ustedes ya lo saben y los fanáticos esperan así que… empiecen.

Katara y Aang empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor del área, haciendo llaves y golpes que por fin pudiera desequilibrar a su oponente y darle la victoria. En un momento de la pelea Katara apresó a Aang en el suelo. Se encontraba encima de él aplicándole una mortal llave a su cuello. Rechinaban los dientes de furia mientras Pies ligeros Air golpeaba su puño sobre la lona.

-¡Ríndete!- gritó Katara.

-¡Nunca!- contestó Aang

La joven, totalmente enfurecida, apretó mas el agarre que ejercía sobre él casi cortándole la respiración. El muchacho resopló duro.

-¡Bien!- dijo con voz ahogada y apurada- ¡me rindo! ¡Me rindo!

Katara lo soltó satisfecha y esperó a que el árbitro levantara su brazo en señal de victoria.

-Drama Queen Moon ha ganado por lo tanto será la nueva secretaria de la Farmacéutica nacional y no hay nada que Aang Air pueda hacer para impedirlo.

Air, desde el suelo, no pudo hacer más que gritar un potente: ¡No! Mientras todos vitoreaban a Katara en señal de felicitación.

-y eso es exactamente lo que pasó…- terminó Toph dejando a las tres chicas totalmente anonadadas.

-¿Qué comes que inventas?- preguntó Yue curiosa.

-solo intentaba ser creativa- contrarrestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Las cuatro volvieron a estar en silencio mientras observaban a la calle por señal de Katara. Ty Lee movió un poco la taza de café que se encontraba entre sus manos y después de un momento de reflexión agregó:

-bueno, todas hemos concordado en que de una manera u otra le dará el empleo así que… no puede ir tan mal ¿verdad?

Las otras tres asintieron en comprensión y luego de un enorme momento todas quedaron viendo a Suki de manera expectante. La chica las miró con el ceño fruncido y preguntó de manera insegura- ¿Qué miran?

-es que eres la única que no ha dado su versión sobre lo que puede estar pasando ahí adentro- contestó Ty Lee con voz muy baja.

Suki comprendió la pregunta y contestó de manera segura- ustedes son las raras no yo.

Yue, Toph y Ty Lee quedaron viéndose entre sí y luego asintieron positivamente- ¡cierto!- exclamaron a la vez.

**XXXX**

Aang fingía observar el curriculum de Katara detenidamente mientras la muchacha, totalmente erguida en su asiento, no dejaba de mirarlo de manera expectante. Aang de vez en cuando daba pequeñas miradas a ella, muchas que terminaban viajando por su cuello y por el inicio de su pecho.

Volvía al curriculum intentando mantener aquella concentración que había sido arrebatada desde que la joven entró en su campo de visión. Cansado de mucho fingir cerró el documento y lo plantó sobre el escritorio dirigiendo esta vez, sus completos cinco sentidos a la chica.

-debo decir que con lo que acabo de leer me parece increíble que opte a este puesto cuando, lógicamente, ha tenido muchos mejores.

Katara sonrió astutamente apartándose un mechón de su cara para mantener a Aang ocupado.

-siempre se pueden cometer cosas locas ¿no?

-si- respondió Aang con una sonrisa, alegre que esos momentos de locura en Katara lo dirigieran justo a él- pero debes saber que tu sueldo será mucho menor al anterior.

-no trabajo por dinero, lo hago más bien por satisfacción personal. Y si por hacer lo que me gusta me pagan, mejor.

-estarás en un puesto relativamente bajo a los anteriores…- argumentó.

-pretendo con mi esfuerzo, escalar a mejores posiciones, después de todo trabajar para la mejor farmacéutica del país valdrá la pena.

-te advierto que estar conmigo es un trabajo a tiempo completo…- insinuó Aang con un deje perverso en su voz.

-¡genial! Porque me encanta estar ocupada-contestó ella con optimismo.

-podría llamarte incluso en la noche por emergencia o por algún…- calló un rato y su mente solo imaginó algunas cosas pervertidas- accidente nocturno.

-no me importaría- contestó ella con simpleza- desde ahora seré totalmente una chica 24/7.

Aang la observó un momento, más tiempo del debido y empezó a sentir algo raro. Era una sensación que se acrecentaba en su estomago casi al punto de volverse insoportable. Esa sensación no la había tenido antes pero, acompañándola estaba otro presentimiento que le hacía pensar que esta chica no era tan inocente como parecía.

Lo desechó rápidamente sabiendo que quizá esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría para cubrir la vacante en el puesto de secretaria y para poder divertirse con alguien más en meses.

Sonrió de una manera inesperada casi sorprendiendo a la misma Katara que, esperó pacientemente a las palabras del chico.

-Me caes bien, Katara…

La chica sintió su corazón correr en velocidad mientras, Aang se empezaba a dar cuenta de lo que acababa de susurrar. Sonrojado, carraspeó sonoramente intentando maquinar en su mente una frase que arreglara la situación. ¡Bingo!

-quiero decir que me caes bien, para el empleo, si para el empleo.

La joven asintió algo insegura esperando a que Aang lo hiciera oficial.

Él se levantó de su asiento esperando a que ella también lo hiciera y luego extendió su mano derecha a ella.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo trabajo.

Ella le dio su mano, sellando el trato y esperando las nuevas indicaciones para su nuevo puesto.

* * *

**N/A:** eso fue todo por ahora, según lo que planeo subiré Amor: desorden perfectamente ordenado y esta historia este fin de semana para todos los que leen estas historias.

Gracias por los comentarios a:

**Sukikyoshi:** gracias por el comentario y me alegra que Aang te parezca tan hot! Como a mi. Disfruta el capítulo.

**Girlbender:** gracias por comentar y me alegra que me consideres buena escritora aunque yo pienso que aun me falta muchísimo. Tú historia, Fugitiva, es grandiosa. Disfruta el capitulo.

**SukiKyoshi11: **Gracias por el comentario y espero este capítulo te haya gustado como los anteriores. Ya he leído unos capítulos de tu historia y me gusta. Pronto dejaré un review. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Ummii:** he tratado de resaltar el carácter sarcástico de Toph, en este capítulo lo mismo he hecho. Gracias por comentar, espero te siga gustando la historia y gracias también por leer teenage dirtbag.

**Maya1234:** Gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste al Aang que he puesto en esta historia. Ojalá este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Kataang2000:** gracias por el comentario. Me alegra que te guste el cambio de Aang y deseo que este capítulo valga tanto la pena como el anterior. Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Pxndxlu:** muchas gracias por prestarme tu tiempo y comentar. Disfruta mucho este capítulo.

Ahora me retiro no sin antes dar las gracias a todos los que leen la historia, a los que la han agregado a favoritos y a los que la siguen. Son grandes, chicos.

Hasta la próxima actualización.


End file.
